VersiNotuum
by Sir Leon
Summary: Kurt always knew there was something wrong with his town, reasons why no one was aloud out on full moons. But like everyone else who lived there he learned how to deal with it. Full summary inside. Red riding hood klaine au.
1. Prologue

A/N: Kurt always knew there was something wrong with his town, reasons why no one was aloud out on full moons. But like everyone else who lived there he learned how to deal with it. That is until one day something on the side of the path showed him things were going to get a little bit more real and a little bit more furry.

* * *

**BANG BANG BANG**

Kurt rolled over in his bed muffling a yawn in his small hand. He tugged the quilt higher over his body wishing his father would keep the noise down.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Huffing out a sigh the young boy shoved the quilt off himself. Padding softly over to the ladder he climbed down it. Tiny feet landing onto the main floor he walked further into the room.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Kurt glanced around confused that he didn't see his father sitting in his chair fixing his axe. "Then what's making that noise?" he mumbled tiredly to himself as he turned around and walked back to the ladder. He grabbed onto ladder planning on going back to sleep.

**BANG BANG BANG**

At the first bang Kurt turned back around, eyes landing on the door that seems to buckle inwards at the weight of what was making the noise. Curiously Kurt walked over to the door reaching a small hand up towards the handle.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Kurt gave out a small startled noise as he was pulled back from the door and back onto his father's chest. "Kurt, boy, what do you think you're doing? You know you shouldn't answer the door without me or your mom with you." Burt said as he carried Kurt over to his chair and away from the door.

"I thought it was you daddy." Kurt answered rubbing a small fist over his eyes, not sure what his father sounded so worried.

"Boy never answer the door on a full moon." Burt told him, casting a worried look at the door and the small child on his lap.

"Why?" Kurt asked cuddling closer to Burt, laying his head on his father's shoulder. He noticed that the banging started to fade.

"Because Kurt those things out there ain't friendly. They're worse than nightmares, boy, they're real." As Burt started to answer he climbed up the ladder to the second level of the house, Kurt clinging to his chest.

"What are they daddy." Kurt asked looking up at his father with bright blue eyes as he was tucked back into bed. Fluttering closed for a moment when Burt kissed his forehead.

"Well they're... not something you should worry about right now kid. Get some sleep." Burt brushed his child's hair back before walking over to the ladder. He gave Kurt a fond look and gave a sad sigh at what Kurt would soon know.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kurt are you sure you have everything?" Burt asked, rubbing a hand over the top of his head before scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yes dad don't worry. I have everything and I'll be back before nightfall." Kurt answered as he finished packing in some apple tarts and blueberry scones in his basket. Both recipes his grandmother made herself and recipes he knew by heart. Some recipes took a lot of time and effort to make them right but Kurt loved doing so greatly. Which is lucky for his father whom had the skill only to burn water. "You ask that every time before I go to aunt Mildred's. I'm seventeen, I'm not a child." he placed a hand towel over the food before walking over to the coat rack.

"I know kid. I just worry." Burt said as he watched Kurt put on his mother's red cloak. The red startling against his pale skin and grey shirt, black pants tucking into gray rabbit fur boots. Burt felt a small pang of sadness shoot through his heart as he remembered when his late wife first made that cloak. Kurt really did look so much like his mother.

Noticing the small change in his father's eyes Kurt gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. "I know dad, I'll be safe." He took his basket and laid it across his arm, giving Burt a smile before leaving the house.

Kurt gave a fond shake of his head as he started down the road. He planned on stopping the general store to pick up some fresh meat. Nodding hello to a few people Kurt turned into town square. Making his way through the street he watched out for giggling blonde twin sibling that ran past him, their brother running after them a few seconds later. Entering the general store Kurt located the owner fairly quickly.

"Getting that chicken for you aunt eh kid?" the owner asked, already knowing the answer as he got the meat from where he had it stored behind the counter. Burt having come by earlier to order and pay for it.

"Of course." Kurt said giving his thanks as he got handed the wrapped up chicken. He placed it carefully on inside the basket making sure the pastries inside were okay and not under the meat.

Quickly making his way through the town square again Kurt kept walking straight this time - the houses disappearing as he got to the path. Pulling his hood up, Kurt sighed before starting his half hour walk.

Humming quietly to himself Kurt watched out for the landmarks to show him where he was. Five minutes ( a rotten stump on the left side of the road. Ten minutes a huge dead broken tree on the right side of the road. Fifteen minutes he saw the path on the left side of the road that led to where the wood cutter's like his father worked.

Just passing the path to the river on the right side of the road something black caught Kurt's attention from where he tinkering with his basket. Pausing he looked up, taking a step back in shock. A small gasp tumbled out of his lips as he looked at the large black wolf not five feet from him. Terrified, Kurt couldn't make a sound as the wolf looked him up and down. Holding his breath Kurt noticed something more frightening than the wolf itself. Its eyes were red.

Kurt's heart started to beat faster and faster as he noticed the black wolf had started to move closer to him while he was staring at it. Unable to move out of fear Kurt stayed still as the wolf stopped an arms length away from him. His eyes widened in surprise as the wolf took a long sniff of him. Thinking it wanted the food, Kurt was about to drop the basket and run when he saw the wolf's eyes flash gold. Giving a long blink hoping he was seeing things, Kurt opened his eyes only to see a flash of black disappear into the woods.

Kurt waited for what seemed like hours but was only minutes before he snapped out of his shock. Giving one quick glance around he started to run the rest of the way to his aunt's house. Making a normally fifteen walk in eight minutes. He ran up the path to his aunt's house, waiting for a few minutes in front of the door to catch his breath again. Knocking three times Kurt waited for his aunt to undo the locks and open the heavy wooden door.

"Kurt that you honey?" Mildred called out, walking out from her living room and to the door. Much like her brother she always liked to be prepared.

"Yes aunt Mildred it's me." Kurt answered back, listening as she undid the locks. The door opening to her smiling face. "Hey aunt Mildred." He said, coming in and giving her a hug after she closed the door.

"It's nice to see you honey. Did you make me any of your delicious pastries?" Mildred took the basket handed to her and brought it into the living to lay on the wooden table. She took off the hand towel, taking the chicken out of the basket.

"Yes your favorites." Kurt replied taking off his deep red cloak and laying it on the back of a wooden chair. He went over to the basket taking a loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese out of it.

"Apple tarts and blueberry scones. Thanks kid." Mildred walked over to her kitchen placing the chicken on the counter, before she started to unwrap it. Kurt followed her in laying his stuff on the counter. He checked up on the vegetable soup boiling in the fireplace, moving out of his aunt's way when she went to put pieces of the chicken into the soup. "Come tell me about your day." Mildred requested walking back into the living room taking a seat in one of the chair. Kurt followed after he took a seat in the chair that held his cloak.

"Not a whole lot happened today. Just dad worrying like normal, going to the general store, almost got ran over by the Evans' kids." Kurt ticked off each thing with his fingers, almost tempted to say what he saw on the path but doing so would only make what he saw real, and he wasn't sure it was.

"Sounds about right." Mildred said with a laugh, she took an apple tart out of the basket. Biting into it she leaned back in her chair. "Mmmm these are really good kid." She took another bite of the tart and gestured to the basket with her head.

"Thanks." Kurt shook his head fondly before reaching into the basket himself to take out a blueberry scone. He took a small bite of it, not really wanting to ruin his supper. For as much as he made sweets he didn't eat a lot of them himself. He liked to stay healthy, even if it meant not eating lovely pastries.

"Well I'll go check on the soup it should be done soon." Mildred finished off the rest of her tart before getting up and walking into the kitchen. She got out her ladle a stirred the soup around for a bit. Grabbing a bowl off the counter she filled it with soup before filling another one with soup. She cut off a couple slices of bread and a bit off the chunk of cheese to put on it, laying them on top of the soup. Mildred brought in both bowls handing one to Kurt before taking her seat again.

They ate in silence both enjoying the meal and the company. Soon they were finished and Kurt handed his bowl to his aunt who took them back into the kitchen. "I should be going now before it get's too late." Kurt said taking out the rest of the pastries out of his basket and placed them onto the table. He placed the dish towel into the basket then took his cloak off the back of the chair.

"Yeah you should don't want you old man to have a heart attack or something."Mildred said coming back into the living room to give her nephew a hug after he put his cloak back on. "Hurry on and be careful." She told him, as she walked him out onto her front porch.

"I will. I'll see you later aunt Mildred." Kurt gave her another brief hug before getting a good grip on his basket. He hurried down the stairs, glancing up at his aunt who gave him a small wave before going back into her house. Kurt hurried down the small path that led to his aunt's before getting onto the main path. He knew if he hurried back like he did before he would be able to walk home with one of the wood cutter's his father works with. They were always armed since they sometimes worked late. With that in mind Kurt went from walking into a jog. Even if it wasn't a full moon a lot of people didn't like to be out in the forest when it was dark out. The rumors of what happens on those nights and his father's constant worry on those made the fear of the forest in the dark a fear for a lot of people, including Kurt, had.

Kurt slowed down as he made it to the branch off that lead to where the wood cutters worked. He could already hear voices getting louder as they came up the path. Kurt kept walking and soon enough there were a few people walking behind him. He recognized their voices as being friends of his dad so he knew he could walk in peace the rest of the way back to the village.

Soon Kurt was walking down the road to his house, noticing other young people hurrying to back to their homes, not wanting to get caught out in the dark. Outside his house he could see candlelight coming from the open window. Smiling he made his way inside greeted by the sight of his dad sharpening his axe. "Hey dad." Kurt said laying his basket down before taking his cloak off. "How was your day?" He asked making his way over to the ladder to his room.

"Can't complain. Some chickens went missing. Not sure what took 'em." Burt explained looking up at his son climbing the ladder before going back to his axe. "How was Mildred?" he asked stopping for a second to hear his answer.

"She's doing good." Kurt answered changing into his night clothing, a blue pajamas set. He sat down at the edge of his floor letting his feet dangle over the edge as he watched his father.

"That's good." Burt said getting up to put away his axe, he came back into the living and looked up at his son. He noticed that Kurt seemed lost in thought, a small frown on his face. "Everything alright son? Did something happen?" Burt asked eyebrows drawing together as he frowned, Kurt didn't look hurt when he came in.

"Oh everything's fine dad. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." Kurt answered moving away from the ledge. He moved back over to his bed, pulling the quilts back to get under them.

"Okay then. Night Kurt." Burt called up going over to the windows closing them, before going over to the door and locking it.

"Night dad." Kurt called back down, turning over on his side. Closing his eyes, Kurt fell asleep, picturing only oddly caring golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 2a

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. The first day back to Versi-Notuum in years and the first person he saw was his mate.

The wolf crept closer to the teenage boy, keeping his eyes locked on his face. The wolfs blood starts to pump faster as he looks into those ever changing blue-green eyes, the emotion they show so clearly. The wolf wonders if he still has those cute freckles he has as a kid, he bet they still sit on top of Kurt's slightly upturned button nose. He stopped a foot away, the wolf just sat there, taking in how much Kurt had changed since the last time he saw him. Seeing that the boy was about to run off, the wolf closed the distance. Taking one long sniff of Kurt's scent, cinnamon and apples, Blaine ran off before he would frighten the boy more. Glancing back from the trees he watched a stunned Kurt open his eyes, before Blaine started to run off to where his pack was staying.

Making the trip easily the wolf could already hear the voices of his best friends. Stepping behind a tree with a pair of pants hanging from its lowest limb a _crack_ was heard before Blaine emerged. "You will never believe who I just met." Blaine stated tackling Mike to the ground pinning him. He was flipped onto his back by the boy that was under him. They were rolling around in the dirt but trying to outdo the other.

"Who'd you see hobbit?" Santana drawled, sounding like she didn't care, but both males knew the difference. She barely glanced up at them before picking the dirt from under her nails.

"Kurt! I saw my mate. He smells so good, like cinnamon and apples and ... mine." Blaine explained panting as he pinned Mike once again.

"Really? That's great Blaine." Mike flipped Blaine back onto his back before they heard the others approaching.

"MIKE! Get off Blaine right this minute. You're both grown boys, you should know better than to roll around in the dirt. It's disgusting and there are bugs in it." Emma, their alpha, demanded looking down at each boy in barely covered horror.

Mike got off Blaine like he was asked but couldn't help saying, "But were wolves."

"I don't see how that is an excuse." Emma told them walking past them to sit on a cloth covered log. "What were you talking about?" She asked them, the tell tale smile still stretching across Blaine's face. Quinn walked past them then to sit next to Santana, Rachel following her soon after. Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel sat closer to her then needed, but didn't bother to say anything.

"Yeah Blaine who'd ya see?" Artie asked dropping down next to him, he ran both hands up and down his legs briefly. They were badly scarred from the attack that changed him. He's lucky he could still walk.

"Blaine over there met his mate again, and apparently he smells good enough to eat." Santana stated, smirking up at a blushing Blaine.

"I never said that Tana." Blaine said but the blush on his cheeks said other wise about his thoughts.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged and flipped back her hair before picking at her nails again.

"What did he look like? What was he wearing? Where was he going? Does he sing? Did he have a nice voice? I bet my voice could top his anyway, I've always been the best singer in this town anyway." Rachel began to sing a few notes as if to prove her point, before Quinn pinched her elbow.

"Not now Rachel." Quinn told her, keeping her hand on Rachel's elbow.

Blaine laughed long used to Rachel long winded questioning, he ran a hand through his curls before he started to answer. "My Kurt looks so good. He was wearing a grey shirt and really dark beautiful red cloak. I didn't notice much else he was wearing because the cloak, I was so distracted by it! And his eyes. Oh! His eyes are more beautiful than I remembered; they're this blue as clear as the sea yet green like our forest and he smells like cinnamon and apples and perfect and _mine_. I think he has family or something out in the woods. But, no, he wasn't singing. But I think he would sing like an angel if his looks are anything to go by." Blaine explained a huge smile lighting up his face before he flopped backwards onto his back.

"Oh! So he's your _Little Red Riding Hood_." Rachel said giggling clapping her hands together once, sparing a glance back at Quinn.

Blaine was about to sit up and continue talking before two _cracks_ of a wolf change sounded in the trees.

Karofsky and Azimio walked into the clearing then, a large plump chicken in each of their hands.

"We're back!" Called the slightly larger of the two boys, he didn't speak often, but he often hung next to David, the other wolf, who spoke even less. Both not fitting into the pack dynamic.

"Alright , alright! That's tight! Where'd you guys go anyway?" Artie chimed, sitting up slightly and peering over at the boys, whose arms were behind their backs concealing what was in their hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Azimio said, almost condescending in tone. It was then that both boys produced a total of four chickens from behind them, stone cold dead and hanging limply.

"Ugh!" Cried Rachel, turning away, "That's repulsive! _Where did you get those things?_ And what's wrong with the berries I found earlier?" Quinn patted her arm giving a her a small smile when no one answered her.

"Yeah!" Chimed in Mike, confusion painting his features. "The only place to find chickens around here is at the farms near town." Both of the boys holding the chickens looked away from the others. Mike's eyes widened in comprehension, "No you didn't."

"Guys! That's seriously not a good idea, what if someone had seen you? Or been hurt? We all made a deal not to go near town in wolf form. That was really irresponsible of you. It could have put the whole pack in danger." All giddiness drained from Blaine's features as he spoke, worry clouding his features.

"Yeah well, you're not in charge of us short stack and nobody got hurt." Dave spoke up, quite sick of being spoken down at, especially since he was taller then him.

"I dunno dudes, Blaine and Mike have a point." Artie said, unhelpfully, not really wanting to get into the middle of their fight - fights that have been breaking out more often recently.

Santana spoke up then, only adding fuel to the already strained tension settling among the pack. "Oh whatever you three. We have something to eat now don't we? And like these dead brains said, nobody saw them. So just chill out and dig in."

"It still wasn't a good idea!" Blaine cried, voice rising an octave. He didn't understand why no one knew how much trouble they could get into if they get caught.

"You were down by town anyway earlier today! We saw you when we were out - you were visiting your pretty boy mate, Blaine." Dave returned, handing the chickens to Azimio and walking into Blaine's space, "You've got no room to talk. You were in your wolf form."

"Yeah but I didn't steal or kill anything." Blaine spat, pushing Dave slightly away. What happened next was a blurr of growls and cracks! Before Emma stepped into to put a stop to it, yelling at both boys and getting Santana and Mike to change and split them apart. Not before the larger dark brown haired wolf could swipe the other's face with its heavy paw.

"We'll eat the chickens since they're already dead." She said looking over at Blaine, who was panting hard. Blood dribbled sluggishly from a cut on his cheek.

"But no more killing the town's livestock. We can hunt the deer from the forest. We can't let them know we're here." Emma explained looking sternly at David and Azimio. They both just grunted before setting down on a log to start plucking the chickens. Quinn and Santana both joined them helping pluck the chickens.

"Mike help Artie start a fire. I need to speak to Blaine for a moment." Emma nodded her head towards the forest. Blaine followed silently behind her, wondering what she would want to talk to him about.

Once they were farther enough away, so as not to be heard Emma turned to face Blaine. "You're going to continue to see him. Aren't you." She stated. It wasn't a question-she knew the answer. It's the answer she brought him out him to talk about.

"Yes. I have to, he's my everything." Blaine answered honestly, hoping that she wasn't going to insist he stay away from Kurt. He couldn't bare the thought of not being able to see him.

Seeing that sadness in Blaine's eyes, Emma realized what he thought might be happening. "I'm not saying you can't see him, just be careful. "When you're a wolf, Blaine, your eyes aren't your own. You know that. You also know that when your mate is around, your human side comes out. That means your eyes are going to change. If you ever speak to Kurt as a human, you're going to have to limit your visits as a wolf. You don't want Kurt putting two and two together before you're ready to tell him." She explained to him, she really didn't want him to be hunted down for something so simple.

Blaine couldn't help the gush of air that left his lungs as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I promise I'll be careful." He told her before he went off back to camp, after getting the signal from Emma he could leave.

"It's not you I'm worried about the most." She said into the silence, thinking about the dead chickens, and worrying that this might be the start of something bigger than she could handle.


	4. Chapter 2b

AN: Sorry for the late update, I hit a stump writing this part. Reviews, favorites, and watches are loved. Thanks.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was the first to wake up he; rose silently stretching out his sore muscles from sitting on the ground. He glanced around at his pack mates, Mike being the closest one to him - Santana not too far away. It's the way they'd slept since they were pups. Quinn had an arm wrapped loosely around Rachel's waist where they slept not far from Emma, who was sleeping on a blanket.

Blaine frowned when he couldn't see David or Azimio anywhere. Blaine couldn't help but pause when something near the tree line caught his eye. The two bigger boys were both sleeping there in wolf form, having moved away from the pack sometime during the night. "Which," Blaine muttered sneaking away from the pack and into the forest, "is better than them hunting more of the town's live stock." He quickly took off his pants tying them to a branch before, crack, he changed into wolf form.

Running freely, he jumped onto fallen trees, walking across them before following the scent of David and Azimio to the town. Blaine was wondering if it was too early for Kurt to be up, before deciding this would be around the time the woodcutters went to work. If he remembered correctly, Kurt's dad was one, so Kurt would be seeing him away to work now.

Soon Blaine was waiting in the in the forest behind the house that smelled the most like Kurt. Not very long after he heard the voices inside the house move out and further away as Kurt and his father left. Blaine's ears perked up at the sound of Kurt's voice, tuning into their conversation.

"Dad I'll be fine. I'll just be baking for most of the day, and looking after the twins when Sam goes to work later." Kurt explained, walking down the porch steps to stand by his father.

"I know, I know. I just worry. I love you." Burt gave his son a one armed hug and a kiss on his forehead. He hiked his axe up onto his shoulder, starting to walk to work.

Kurt gave his dad a smile, glancing around the forest by their house. He took a step back in shock. "Is that?" Kurt started to say before shaking his head - what ever he thought he saw gone.

"Kurt, what was that all about?" Burt asked, about to come over and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"It was nothing dad. I love you too." Kurt smiled at his father, who seemed not to notice if it was slightly strained, before hurrying into the house when Burt started on his way down the path.

Blaine let out a low whine, before turning around and running back the way he came.

As soon as Blaine reached the edge of the clearing he changed back. He ran into the field by the cave where the pack was staying. Noticing that everyone was up and about, he let out a happy greeting, "Hey guys!"

"Why are you so happy this early? Went to see your boy, did ya?" Santana asked leaning against a tree and smirking, her voice sounding slightly tired.

"I did." Blaine smiled as the image of Kurt flashed across his vision - he had been dressed impeccably this morning, wearing tight black pants and a crisp white shirt a bright red apron over it. The smile melted from Blaine's face though, as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "I think he might have seen me in wolf form though," he sighed.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked coming over to sit next to him. Bumping his shoulder against Blaine's, he flashed him a smile.

" He looked so worried." Blaine mumbled against his palms, letting a groan out against them.

"Maybe we could go into town as humans. See what he reaction would be if he saw you." Mike suggested looking up at Santana for back. She just shrugged, giving Blaine a glance before sighing.

"It would be weird if we just pop up in town from time to time. Everyone is so buddy-buddy they'll know we're not staying there. They'll know somethings up." Santana didn't want to burst his bubble, but being love-struck makes Blaine forget full. It's how people get hurt.

"What about if we stay in the inn?" Just as Mike finished talking, Blaine jumped up and ran over to where Emma spoke with an elevated tone to David and Azimio.

"Yes, Blaine, can I help you?" Emma asked looking over at him, a ghost of a smile on her face as she watched him bounce on his toes. David and Azimio took this chance to sneak away from Emma and her scolding yet again about the chickens.

"I was wondering if Mike, Santana, and I could stay at the inn? I would like to be closer to my mate without being in wolf form. Plus Santana said the town will start talking if no one knows where we're staying." Blaine smiled brightly hoping to win Emma over yet again with his dapper charm.

"I guess so. But be careful and check back here with us so I know you're okay." Emma wasn't prepared for the tight hug she was received. Blaine left her with a look of horror on her face, muttering about germs, as he ran over to tell Mike and Santana the news.

"Guys! We can stay in the inn now go pack your stuff." Blaine hurried over to his things, packing them back into his old looking brown bag . He pulled on a shirt and put on some shoes. It would be too risky to change close to the town, it would be best to walk there as humans.

Meanwhile, a cow lay slaughtered a mile away near the village's farm. Two sets of bloodied paw prints leading away from it into the woods.


	5. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys thanks for being awesome and watching this fic. Sorry for the wait I was sick and unable to write good. Favorites, reviews and watches are loved. c:

* * *

Blaine leant back in the chair, glancing around the inn before watching Mike talk to the owner about what they wanted for breakfast. They got in just before closing the day before, and luckily were able to get rooms. Blaine rocked forward onto four legs as he heard the stairs creak, Santana yawning as she made her way over to him.

"Good morning Santana." Blaine chirped rocking back onto two legs his hands flat onto the table.

"Stop being so chipper or I'mma knock you over." Santana hissed laying her arms on the table to rest her head on them.

Blaine leant forward again landing on all four wobbly chair legs, noticing Mike walking back over to their table.

"It'll be done once Will brings the eggs in." Mike pulled out a chair to sit on leaning back into it like Blaine was before.

"When is he coming in?" Santana mumbled from behind her arms.

"He should be coming in any minute now Terri said." Mike explained leaning forward to poke at Santana's shoulder. She lashed out blindly with her hand smacking Blaine in the arm.

"Ow! Not me." Blaine whined rubbing at the spot she hit, before looking over at the heavy front doors. Creak. In walked a man with very tight curly hair carrying a crate of eggs with one arm using the other to close the door.

"I'm guessing that would be Will." Santana said finally sitting up to look over at the noise. "Oh my _god_. What is up with his hair. It's like someone used a fork to comb it." She let out a low whistle before making a gagging noise.

"Santana." Blaine hissed giving the man a friendly smile when he looked over at them. "You don't just say things like that."

"Oh hush up Blainers. I'm only calling them as I see them. Also you should do something about your curls - you're starting to look like the wild man." Santana plucked at one of Blaine's longer curls watching, amused as it bounced.

"Santana." Mike laughed resting his hands on his stomach, "He is a wild man."

"Shut up you two. Wait listen to them." Blaine nodded his head over at Will and Terri who seemed deep in conversation.

"I don't know Terri. A few missing chickens I can understand. Foxes get at least that many a year. But a cow? What could take a cow?" Will asked sitting on one of the stools at the front counter.

"Are you sure something took it Will? Maybe it just got lost? Wandered down to the stream for a drink. I don't know what cows do Will but I'm pretty sure nothing took it." Terri rolled her eyes, handing the crate of eggs to cook to start breakfast.

"No Terri I'm sure something took it. The cows don't just wander off." Will tried to explain placing both hands flat on the table as he stood up.

"Don't take that tone with me Will it's a stupid cow. Just go look for it if you're so worried." Terri sighed loudly as Will tossed his hand up before storming out of the inn. She looked over at the teens who quickly looked back at each other. "Breakfast should be done soon kids." She called before walking into the kitchen to help.

"You don't think David and Az have anything to do with that do you?" asked Mike glancing worriedly over to where Terri and Will were just fighting.

"I hope they weren't that stupid. But you never know with those two." Santana said hoping that Quinn and Rachel weren't getting involved.

"Let's hope not. I don't see them getting past Emma again. I mean, with how she reacted with the chickens, I doubt they're going to bring a cow back." Blaine tried to reason. He really didn't want to have to pack up and leave. Not when he was just going to start trying to get close to his mate.

The conversation was cut short, however, as Terri brought out their meals.

* * *

Kurt packed up his basket once again with some raspberry scones and blueberry muffins to bring to his aunt. His dad had left earlier for work so Kurt decided he would visit his aunt once again. He knew he would be able to walk back home with his father so he didn't think twice about pulling on his red cloak, taking his basket and leaving for the day.

Kurt tried not to let his mind wander - he knew it would only lead to one thing - the wolf. The wolf that he wasn't ever sure he saw. Glancing around as he walked onto the path, he stared into the thick forest. He knew there were wolves out there but he wasn't sure why that one stuck out. "_Maybe because it was larger than normal wolves and those eyes I swore they were red before the gold._" Kurt thought as he passed by the path leading to the wood cutters work site. Shaking his head as to clear his thoughts Kurt went over the recipe for blueberry muffins in his head to stop the unwanted thoughts.

Soon Kurt was walking up the path to his aunt's house. He knocked on the door calling out, "It's Kurt, Aunt Mildred."

"I'll be there in a second baby." Mildred called back, making sure her roast was okay over the fire before walking over to the door. Easily she undid all the locks before opening the door to her nephews smiling face.

"I was baking all yesterday so I brought you some." Kurt explained, closing the door behind him as he walked into the house. He moved into his aunt's arms, and hugged her back.

"Aw you didn't have to do that, Kurt. But you know I'll never say no to your company." Mildred took the basket from Kurt, bringing it into the living room as he took off his cloak. Laying the basket on the table, Mildred went back to tending her roast.

"So what's new kid?" She asked, glancing up from carving the meat, watching for a moment as he took his place in his chair.

"Dad's been saying that some chickens have been missing. They think foxes got them or something. Also are your coming to the spring festival, right?" Kurt explained, glancing around the livingroom before looking over at his aunt. "Do you need some help?" he asked, already getting up.

"Never missed on before kid. Mind cutting off some bread to go with this?" Mildred pointed her carving knife over at the loaf of bread laid out on the counter.

Kurt walked over to the counter, already picking a knife up to start cutting the bread into slices.

"They normally lose a few to foxes around this time." Mildred stated, looking up at her nephew to see if anything was different this time. Kurt nodded placing a couple slices of bread onto his aunts plate and one onto his own.

"Take another one kid you're too skinny." She reached over placing another slice on his plate to which Kurt just rolled his eyes allowing his aunt to fill the plate with roast meat. Both walked back into the living plates filled to sit at the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being with family.

"Burt working today?" Mildred asked when they were finished taking the plates back in the kitchen to get washed later.

"Yeah, he's working again tomorrow, then he'll be off." Kurt explained taking the pastries out of the basket and laying them on the table. "I'd love to stick around longer but I should be leaving if I want to walk home with dad." He picked up his cloak slipping it on before picking his basket up.

"I know kid. Be safe you hear?" Mildred patted his back as he opened the door, leaning against the door frame. "Love ya." She called out as he started down the path.

"I love you too!" Kurt called back, giving her a wave before hurrying down the path. He jogged his way down the road - knowing his dad would be waiting for him when he would get there.

Soon enough Kurt made it to the path off the road, already hearing the loud, boisterous voices of the wood cutters. "Hey kiddo." Burt laid an arm around Kurt's shoulder as he made his way onto the main path with his son. "How was your day?" he asked putting his arm down once they started to walk home.

"My day was pretty good. How was yours?" Kurt smiled up at his dad who looked beat out from working hard but happy.

"It was good kid. Your aunt alright?" Burt's brow wrinkled as he looked down at his son, god knows he didn't want his baby sister living out in the forest.

"She's fine dad, like always. She knows how to take care of herself." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his father, letting out a small laugh.

"I know, I know. Well she should, I taught her." Burt's chest puffed up proudly by the time he finished talking, flashing Kurt a grin.

Kurt started to laugh louder, smacking Burt on the arm, a smile lighting up his face. His smile turned into a confused frown as he watched Will run in front of the woodcutters.

"I'm so glad I caught you." He said trying to catch his breath, his face a ruddy red color.

"What do you need, Will? Any more chickens missing?" asked Burt who stopped, like most of the woodcutters, to see why Will ran all the way here.

"No its not chickens. A cow went missing last night. I thought it might have gotten lost. But when I went looking for it this morning I found it dead. It was slaughtered." Will explained once he got his breath back. He then looked to Burt seriously. "I think it was wolves. I saw some bloody footprints leading away from the kill." Kurt started to look really uncomfortable as Will said it was wolves, he didn't meet anyone's eyes instead he looked off into the forest. Burt noticed this and gently nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"Everything alright kid? Did'cha see something?" Burt asked, looking down concerned at his son who only then looked up to meet his eyes.

"Everything is fine dad. Just wondering why they're so close to town. Don't they stay in the mountains?" Kurt looked back into the forest as he finished, as if golden eyes would just appear from the bushes.

"Yeah they normally do. I'm sure some of us can set up some traps in the morning." Burt directed the last bit to Will who looked relieved at the thought.

"That sounds great. Thank you." After Will had finished, everyone started walking back to the town quickly - seeing as it had gotten darker as they talked. A few woodsmen were already talking about what traps they would be setting up in the morning.

As soon as Kurt stepped into town he barely got a chance to watch the woodsmen split up to go home before Mercedes was by his side. "Is it alright to borrow Kurt for a few minutes, Mr.H? I need to grab something really quick and my parents don't like me out this late." Mercedes asked, flashing Burt a bright smile as she already started to lead Kurt away.

"Only for a few minutes. I don't want either of you out when it's dark outside." Burt took the basket Kurt handed to him watching his son and Mercedes runoff to town square. They quickly weaved their way through the people who were leaving the town, Kurt stopping outside the general store as Mercedes went in. He hummed quietly to himself watching a few people leaving the square before someone caught his eye. Confused that he didn't know the people Kurt watched as they headed to the inn. The curly haired boy on the right turned around and Kurt found himself gasping as golden eyes locked onto his.


	6. Chapter 4a

AN: Hey guys sorry for not posting lately, I was busy with finals. But I should have more time on my hands now its summer. Depends on whether I get that job or not. Thanks for the review guys, for you guys I'm splitting up this chapter so it's not rushed and has all the detail it needs. Thanks~

* * *

"I don't get it. Why do we have to listen to everything she says?" David muttered, angrily kicking a rock towards the trees.

"Because she's our alpha." Quinn answered, not even looking up from the fire she was making. She sat back down next to Rachel on the log once she was done. Rachel snuggled closer when David let out a loud disturbing growl.

"She's only our alpha because she was Carl's beta before he was stupid enough to get killed by one of those villagers." David kicked another rock, letting out another loud growl.

"I know man. She wasn't even a good beta." Azimio stated from where he was leaning against a tree.

"C'mon guys she's not that bad." Artie piped up from the other side of Rachel, "And keep it down - she's coming back from the lake soon."

David whipped around to face Artie, harsh words already on his tongue when he heard the familiar snap of a change. Emma appeared through the trees a few seconds after, with fresh fish in the basket she had took with her when she went fishing.

"Anyone care to explain the bloody paw prints I saw coming from the farm area to the river?" Emma set down the basket pointedly and looked at David and Azimio. The latter finding the ground very interesting.

"Yeah, we went and ate a cow." Challenge colored his voice as David stared Emma down.

"You what?" Rachel and Quinn both jumped to a standing position at Emma's yelp. "I told not to kill any more of those animals."

"Yeah well we're tired of having to listen to you. Just 'cause Carl died doesn't make you alpha. I'm sick of listening to your stupid rules, it's against my instinct." David spat as he stepped closer to a wide eyed Emma.

"You don't have to listen to your nature. Look at Blaine for instance, he doesn't feel the need to kill everything like you do." Emma realized her mistake too late as she watched David as his eyes changed into a bright red and she shrunk back in horror as the crack of a change rang out. He leapt at her, her neck snapping with a sickening crunch under his heavy paws.

The silence that had fallen over them briefly fell over them was broken when Rachel let out a deep sob. She was unable to look away from the small crumpled body of their alpha. Rachel let out another sob as Quinn wrapped her arms around her, leading her away.

Artie let out a shaky breath when David turned his red eyes on him, letting out a grunt before running off into the trees. Azimio choose this time to push away from the tree he was leaning on. "Were going to finish some business on the farm." he barked glaring at him as if daring Artie to say otherwise. "You best be gone if you don't like how we're going to run things." Azimio shifted into a wolf running into the forest to catch up with David.

'Too late to leave tonight. I'll leave early tomorrow, see if Quinn and Rachel will come with me.' Artie thought going over to Emma's body. Looking sadly down at her he bent down to close her fearful eyes. "I'm sorry it ended like this."

* * *

"Be careful setting up those traps." Kurt said as he walked along the road with Burt, who was fiddling with a trap.

"Don't worry kid. I've set hundreds of these and I've never had a problem." Burt gave Kurt an amused smile, letting out a chuckle. "Guess you get that from me."

Kurt returned the amused smile as they entered town square. He spotted Mercedes, waving to her when she spotted him back. "Love you dad." Kurt said, giving his dad a one armed hug and no time to say it back before he'd sprinted off. Kurt rushed over to Mercedes, waiting along with her for instructions as to what they'd be decorating.

Blaine walked down the steps of the inn into the small sitting area with a large yawn. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he staggered over to where Santana was already seated, eyeing her nails with a bored expression. Mike was already talking to a worried looking Terri.

"Morning hobbit." Santana drawled, smirking lazily as Blaine plopped down into the seat across from her. He rested his head on his arms and let out a small groan. "No sleep?" she said, knowing-ness laced through the question.

"God Santana, how could I? Kurt looked at me last night, the real me. I need to talk to him today." Blaine stated, a smile pulling at his lips as he thought about how good Kurt looked in his dark red cloak.

"Mhm. What was up with that surprised look he gave you?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if they meet before or something. Blaine whipped his head up from his arms, a panicked look spreading across his features.

"I have no idea. I've never met him like this before yesterday. Do you think that look meant something bad?" Blaine's voice grew slightly panicked.

"Of course not Blaine." Mike said as he joined the other two at their table, having caught the last part of the conversation. He gave Blaine an amused smile before Blaine let out a huge sigh, settling his head back down onto his arms. "Terri says that Will never came by earlier. She said she never saw him last night for supper." Mike explained casting a worried glance at Terri's back.

"Maybe he just didn't want to come by after the way she was talking to him yesterday." Blaine suggested, raising an eyebrow as they recalled how Terri had acted about the cow.

"Let's hope that those idiots didn't do something." Santana said, lightly punching Blaine in the arm when he was going to say something more on the subject. She nodded her head to where Terri was coming over with their breakfast.

* * *

Kurt stood up on the wooden chair wobbling slightly before Mercedes held onto his legs for balance. "Careful boo." she said watching as he tied the end of flowered string to the nail already placed into the building from previous years.

"I am Mercedes." Kurt replied glancing down at her to give her a bright smile before going back to the task at hand.

"I'm just saying boo. I'd hate for that pretty face to get all dirtied up." Mercedes gave him a once over, laughing at the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Mercedes!" Kurt laughed as he finished hanging his side of the banner. He got down quickly with a hand from Mercedes both still giggling quietly.


End file.
